The current spectrum allocation for cellular systems is becoming inadequate in capacity as the number of users and volume of traffic increases. To increase the amount of spectrum available for cellular usage, the cellular industry (e.g., operators, system manufacturers, and device manufacturers) are targeting newer frequency bands. These frequency bands are higher in frequency (e.g., 3.5 GHz-6 GHz) than the traditional cellular bands (e.g., 700 MHz to 2.5 GHz), typically larger in contiguous bandwidth (e.g., up to 400 MHz) compared to the typical maximum of 20 MHz, and most likely unpaired (only one band is available for transmission and reception).